


Break

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Just Hurting My Children, M/M, my heart hurts, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: Just a sorta Birthright AU but really slight because I felt like hurting myself.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Oof my heart

Laslow could feel his heart beating in every part of his body. It was the steady thump of a wardrum, pounding in his ears, his chest, his head. His breathing came rough and ragged, panicked gasps that would not be out of place on a desperate animal. There was a wound on his thigh, blood staining the length of his leg, but he could not feel anything besides the adrenaline burning through his veins.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so fearful, but knew that it was _before_. Before Nohr, before Anankos, before _Xander_. He was running, running, running, running, and suddenly the halls he'd walked a hundred times before became a labyrinth. A sob worked it's way up the knotted passage of his throat. He swallowed it down.

His shoulder hit the door first, with enough force that he teared up. He had not felt it, but he would not be surprised if he had down some damage. Blades clashed beyond the entrance, faint but definite. He shoved against the heavy door, straining to get it open. Blood seeped from his cut. Elise would tend to it later, when he- when they- were both safe and away from this horrid mess.

Laslow went tumbling into the arena right into the cold floor. The chill felt good on his flushed cheeks, but with much difficulty he forced himself into a technically upright position. There was a dizziness behind his eyes, though whether it was from blood loss or the blow to the head, he wasn't sure.

All he knew was that the way Corrin pulled the Yato blade from Xander's crumpled body proved that he was too late. A sound broke forward from his lips, a high, shattered keen that made his body shudder. It was the wail of the abandoned, a banshee's grieving cry for mercy.

When he ran to him, Corrin made no move to stop him. Laslow dropped to his knees a few feet from Xander and slid the rest of the way, distrustful of his legs to carry him. There was no breath, not even the strained rattle of someone near their end. There was nothing but his anguished voice calling to the gods. And then there was silence.

Xander was dead.

He face felt wet, but he didn't recognize the tears. Long fingers threaded through his Lord's blonde locks, brushing them from a face gone pale. It fell to Laslow to close Xander's eyes. Holding his Lord's face, petal-soft, Laslow releases another cry and leans in.

Xander had kissed Laslow several times. First a knight's kiss, always light and as professional as a kiss can be. Slowly they grew deeper and more frequent until Laslow began to feel that he could not survive without them. This meeting of lips had not a ounce of the sweetness their many others had brought. It was harsh and near violent in his desperation, like Laslow felt he could forcefully share his soul and breath life back into the man he'd come to love more than life. But Xander was gone, his blood soaked Laslow head to toe, and as the reality set in, a sense of cold numbness did as well.

"I never even truly _told_ him," he laments. Behind him Corrin gives a sob of regret, but it is not enough to bring him back. Nothing will ever be enough. He braces himself and fumbles his way to his feet, all grace forgotten in the wake of loss.

He draws his blade calmly and turns, expression cold. "Draw your blade, Corrin," Laslow murmurs evenly. His hand does not sway or falter. "I'm here to finish what Milord began."

If he could not remain at his side in life, he mused as Corrin reluctantly readied for a fight, then he would readily lie beside him in death.


End file.
